


At Bay

by AnOverture



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOverture/pseuds/AnOverture
Summary: Request using the prompt “Why are you looking at me like that” with Kraglin. Kraglin loads a ship of black market weapons into the ship of a pilot who has been fruitlessly trying to flirt with him for months. Turned this into shameless one shot smut. Watt’a’ya gonna do?





	At Bay

Kraglin was cute, there was no denying that. His looks made even more appealing by being the only sweet Ravager’s you had ever met or even heard of. Kraglin and you had known each other for a couple months now, seeing each other for about an hour at a time when you came to pick up supplies to bring back to your boss. As per protocol, you never loaded the supplies into your own ship and so you mainly just stood there and tried to talk to Kraglin as the other crewmen did their work. You never asked what Kraglin’s men were putting into your ship, and he never asked what your boss wanted the supplies for.

You were not a shy person, and had always been able to find company when you wanted it. The majority of the people you worked with were easy enough, always down for the casual hook up to fulfill your needs. People who worked with black market trading and under the counter deals tended to - having connections with people who were not of this world tended to get people hurt. Besides, you had enough good friends to get any sort of personal or social connection you needed satisfied.

On this particular occasion, however, when you landed your ship in the Eclector’s hanger you were greeted by just Kraglin who was standing near about fifty huge boxes, no doubt full of some type of illegal or modified weapon and ammunition. All you knew was that it must have been something serious as your boss mainly worked in arms trading and it was unusual for a first mate to oversee the loading of cargo ships.

You got out of your ship and walked over to the Xandarian, saying your usual hellos. You looked the man over, letting your eyes wander over his Mohawk that you had wanted to grab onto for weeks, his scruff you were glad he never seemed to shave off completely, and then down his thin muscular body as Kraglin got to work. He wasted no time starting to load your ship, lifting the heavy boxes into your cargo hold silently. You tried a few times to start a conversation with the man, and each time were given short answers that gave you not much to work with. You were getting frustrated.

Typically the Ravagers were the easiest to flirt with, you and your friends often times using them to your advantage to get free drinks in the evenings. Not that you were a total tease; you had slept with a Ravager before, just not one on Yondu’s crew. You had your eyes on Kraglin and were not going to settle for less, even though the other men who sometimes helped him had let their willingness be known.

Maybe he’s married? You thought as you looked at Kraglin moving boxes without speaking. Ask him. It would explain why he won’t even look at you. “You married?” You asked, leaning up against your ship, trying to look uninterested.

“No,” he said, giving you an odd look. “Ravagers typically don’t get married.”

“That’s what I thought,” you said, smiling at him. “Seems to me you boys typically prefer more casual arrangements.”

“Makes it easier,” he said, grabbing another heavy box and throwing it into your ship. His breath was becoming labored and you could see sweat start to form on his brow.

“Gettin’ tired?” You asked, “You’re all sweaty.”

“Well, it’s warm.” Kraglin said dismissively, unzipping the top half of his jump suit to type it around his waist.  
He was wearing a plain white undershirt underneath, the sweat already making it stick to his chest a bit. You involuntarily licked your lips as you stared at the man. Your eyes scanned over the lean muscle of his arms and chest. He was shockingly muscular for as thin as he was.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Kraglin asked you, looking confused.

He has no idea. You thought. How has he not noticed. Gotta say something. Be Brave.

“Hey Kraglin,” you asked, looking the man up and down trying to suppress your smile, “have you always been that tall?”

“Well, when I was a kid I was shorter but I think I’ve been this tall since I was like sixteen,” Kraglin said, shrugging and reaching down to pick up another cargo box, the muscles in his arms flexing as he did.

“Oh,” you said, god he really has no idea how sexy he is, does he? “Uhm, how much do those boxes weigh?”

“Not sure.” Kraglin said, picking up another one to effortlessly load into the cargo bay of your ship. “Probably around ninety pounds. Ammunition is pretty heavy for these kinds of weapons.”

“You’re really strong,” you said with a giggle, leaning back against the side of the ship and biting your lip. Okay, that was a bit much. Calm down.

Kraglin looked at you, finally realizing what you had been trying to do for the past thirty minutes today and every time you visited him for the past few months. He swallowed hard and looked you up and down, his cheeks flushed slightly blue from both the physical exertion of loading the ship and blushing at your attention. His expression saying clearly that he liked what he saw.

“So that was the last box,” he said, taking a step towards you so you had to look up to meet his eye line.

“Thank you,” you said, reaching up to rest your hand on Kraglin’s arm. You were pleasantly surprised at how warm and firm his flesh was. “That was really fast.”

“Oh. Yeah. I do what I can.” Kraglin said, glancing at your hand on his arm before turning back to you and nodding. He was standing stiffly, but not moving away from you.

You pretended to look at your watch. “I don’t even have to leave for like,” you looked up at Kraglin and smirked “twenty minutes.”

“Oh. That’s nice.” Kraglin said, taking another half step towards you and reaching out to put once his large hands on your hip.

You looked up at him and licked your lips. It was nerve wracking being next to such a quiet and composed Ravager, like being near a wild animal someone swore was tame; but you knew better. Your breathing quickened as you gathered your courage and stood on your toes to lightly brush your lips against his. You could feel his scruff scratching your face lightly, contrasting with how soft his lips were. You were terrified that you had made a severe miscalculation when Kraglin did not move for a moment. After a few seconds, however, Kraglin’s grip on your hips tightened and he pressed his lips to yours hard, crashing his jagged teeth into your lips. You gasped slightly at his sudden change in behavior, allowing him to shove his tongue roughly into your mouth as he pushed back into you, slowly guiding you to the back of your ship until the top of your thighs hit the back of your cargo hold.

Kraglin, without breaking the kiss, lifted you effortlessly into the back of your ship and pressed himself in between your legs, grabbing your hips to pull you closer to him. You moaned into his mouth as you ground your hips into his, excitement flooding through you as you finally had the Xandarian where you had tried to get him for months. You let your hands explore everywhere, touching every part of him you had been staring at for months. You reached up to run your hands through the soft patch of hair on his head, and then down to his thin neck, over his firm chest, and down around to his back, gripping his ass and pulling him closer.  
Kraglin’s hands started to wander over your body. One hand firmly rubbed your thigh as the other reached up to grip your breasts through your shirt as he ducked down to start sucking on your neck, clearly trying to leave a mark. You were enjoying the attention, but nevertheless, still pushed Kraglin off of you for a moment to remind him “When I said twenty minutes, I meant it.”

Kraglin grunted his disapproval at being interrupted, placing one hard bite on the mark he made to your neck before starting to unbutton your pants. You squeaked out in surprise, but then groaned as you reached out to start to push the rest of Kraglin’s clothing down.

Once Kraglin had unbuttoned your pants you lifted your hips off of the back of your ship to push you pants and underwear down. Kraglin, reached into his boxers to take out his cock, stroking it in his hand as he stepped back in between your legs.

You paused momentarily to stare at what was in Kraglin’s hand. It was bigger than you expected, with a dark blue tip that was already leaking. Kraglin noticed you lick your lips and he smiled wickedly.

“You said you only had twenty minutes,” he whispered, looking at you with a hooded, lustful look in his eyes, “ya wanna taste it or ya want me to fuck you?”

You gasped softly as the words that came out of Kraglin’s mouth. You were reminded that the man you had before you was a Ravager, and kind or not, had the appetite of one. A new wave of heat flooded your body, and you began aware of just how wet you were as you looked up at Kraglin and managed to breath out “sec-second one, please.”

Kraglin kissed you again and mumbled something that sounded like “next time” as he pressed himself against your entrance. He paused momentarily and looked at you, “Ya on something, right?”

You nodded yes, and silently praised the doctors who invented universal birth control. The last thing you needed was to be worry about carrying some Ravager’s bastard.

Kraglin continued to press into you, filling you slowly and completely. You gripped onto his arm with one hand while you other held your upper body up as Kraglin began to slowly push in and out of you. Once Kraglin felt you adjust to his size, he began to increase his speed and intensity, pounding into you relentlessly.

“Oh fuck, baby!” You cried, gripping onto Kraglin’s arm for dear life as he gripped onto your hips, giving him the leverage he needed. You could already feel yourself start to head towards climax.

Kraglin leaned forward to growl into your ear, “On my ship you address me as sir.”

You gasped and smiled as the force of Kraglin’s words added another wave of pressure to your core, pushing you closer to orgasm.

“Fuck, yes sir.” You cried breathlessly at him, making Kraglin smile as he reached down to start to rub your clit, his own breathing becoming labored.

“Atta girl,” he panted, out of breath.

Seconds later, his eyes starting to flutter as his expression went momentarily blank before he opened his mouth and wordlessly growled through his orgasm, filling you up as you were pushed over the edge moaning and shaking in Kraglin’s arms.

Kraglin and you stayed together as you caught your breath, Kraglin kissing the top of your head before he removed himself from you and stepped back to start to dress again. You started to dress as well, smiling at the man the entire time.

“That was,” you started, looking Kraglin over “good.”

Kraglin chuckled softly. “Yup, it was good.”

You jumped down from the back of your ship, your clothes now back on completely.

“I guess ya best be going,” Kraglin said, smiling at you as he started to lead you to your ship’s cockpit.

“I’ll probably be back next week.” You said, jumping into your ship and starting the engine.

“Good,” Kraglin said, nodding. Back to being his quiet, awkward self now that the moment had passed. “You should…get here early next time. Just in case.”

“Good idea,” you answered. You looked away from Kraglin and smiled, closing the door to your ship and waving goodbye. You left The Eclector and headed back to your boss with a big grin on your face, unable to stop yourself smiling.


End file.
